


Honesty

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [87]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she doesn't love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #340 – Late/Direction
> 
> Sky really helped me get this one to work, thanks so much :D

'It's not that I don't love you,' she says, one uncommon night when he's not late for supper. The revelation won't mend what's never been broken; Gene shrugs from across the table.

'We had a good run though, didn't we?' They lacked direction from the start: they mistook friendship for something more, afterwards thought their marriage could survive without affection. They were wrong, and they've grown enough to admit it.

'Georgie,' she says, not that he's asked.

His mouth twitches. 'From bridge?'

'She makes me feel... alive.'

'Sam,' he says, after a pause – oh, as if she hadn't already known.


End file.
